This invention relates to improvements in photographic cameras of the type which are adapted to accommodate an integral or accessory-type electronic flash unit. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in "flash-ready" indicators.
Nearly all cameras embodying electronic flash units, whether built-in or added as an accessory, incorporate a visual indicator, such as a neon lamp, meter movement, liquid-crystal display, etc., to alert the camera user when the charge-storage capacitor of the flash-energizing circuit has been charged to a level sufficient to ignite the flashlamp. See, for example, the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,831,079; 3,727,527; 2,894,179 and 2,856,562. Generally speaking, the "flash-ready" indicators disclosed for use in photographic cameras are disadvantageous from the standpoints of manufacturing costs, ruggedness and/or reliability.